The Mother and Child
by Lahel
Summary: Lily died. Ginny began to live. (No romance, because eww.)


Something was terribly wrong.

She'd planned for just about anything, short of the apocalypse (and even then, she still had some ideas) and she definitely had a plan for when You-Know-Who came calling. And the most important part of her plan was her death.

So why did she feel her heartbeat?

Was she in a magical coma, to serve as a message? And if she was alive- did that mean her child, her precious baby, was dead?

Everything was confusing. And painful. When did it start becoming painful? She didn't even know.

There was light. Cold air, pricking at her skin. Voices. Was she coming out of the coma? She certainly hoped so. She tried to call for James and Sirius, but all that came out was an annoying whinge. Somebody had the decency to cast a warming charm on her. It was nice, so probably not with the enemy. Maybe it would be safe enough to sleep again, as she felt so tired and old at the moment.

Something was terribly wrong.

She felt potions in her body that she didn't remember drinking that prevented her from being lucid. The potions also had the effect of paralyzing her with some degree of success. Obviously whoever drugged her did not know about her immunization plan that all members of the Order went through. It was probably best to let them, whoever they were, think that the potions were fully effective. While she didn't seem to be in pain, she had no idea of the ulterior motives of her kidnappers.

Was there a word for kidnappers of adults? Adultnappers just sounded stupid. Snatchers? Arseholes? Ha. James would have laughed at that one.

James. Where was James? Oh right, You-Know-Who. That arsehole attacked their house to get to Harry. Where was Harry? She died for him, he better be around here! Wait- she's not dead. Darn it.

Her head hurt. Her brain seemed to move too fast and too slow at the same time. What was time even? She couldn't tell a second from a year.

Somebody came in, murmuring softly. She wasn't sure if they were directed to her or not. Then something was pushed into her mouth and this time she could tell that it was the potion of Clarity. Why would an adultnapper give that to her? For torturing information out of her? Well, she wouldn't say no to being able to think cohesively.

She ingested the potion with greed and a bit of sloppiness. The dribble on her chin was quickly Vanished. As the potion started to work, she blinked and realized that she could see; she hadn't known that she couldn't before. The murmuring voice, which was so familiar, turned into words.

"The healers said this may be the last option for you, dear. If this does not get your magic under control, nothing will. But still! This potion was not meant for children. Ginny, please get better." And so forth.

Ha. The last option was a potion, which happened to be an anagram of potion. Who was Ginny? It shocked her to think there may have been a different person in the room. She tried to look around, but only saw the lady who spoke. Oh, Molly. She was the adultnapper? Why did she suddenly look at her with those glistening misty eyes?

"Ginny!" Molly accomplished the great feat of surrounding a person by her lonesome, wrapping her arms around her, and why did Molly call her Ginny?

The Clarity potion finished doing its work and her head clicked the pieces together.

She was dead. Now she's not. Ha.

It was reincarnation, and because she died, her wards must have worked.

Harry was safe.

Oh, and Ginny had gotten a new family too.

The first months of her life had apparently been traumatizing for her new mother, for Molly would not let Ginny out of her sight. Ginny had dangerous bursts of accidental magic that had forced her to be in Saint Mungo's. They were dangerous not only to her family, but also to herself as she faced several magical exhaustions weekly. Thanks to Arthur's position in the Ministry, though, the hospital did not charge any fees. (Lily would never have forgiven herself if she made an already poor family worse with her troubles.) The Clarity potion fixed her though. Now that she was self-aware, she could control her outbursts, and subsequently interact with her older brothers.

And she thought having an older sister was tough enough.

Bill, the eldest, was at Hogwarts, and thus not a problem yet. Charlie was way too excited to have a little sister after all the boys, and gave her a stuffed toy dragon. He should know that girls prefer unicorns- obviously. Ron was a baby. Enough said. Fred kept on playing a horrifying version of Peek-a-boo with her and George refused to help her.

Percy, by far, was her favourite. Not only was he well-mannered, he also gave her a book that set her mind at ease: _The Adventures of Harry Potter and his Friends_.

The book was rubbish, sure, but the title gave her such hope that she turned Percy's hair pink. (It was close enough to ginger-red that he didn't notice.) And Percy with his lovable notions of propriety read from cover to cover, even the small print. This meant that he read to her the little preface that explained the origins of Harry Potter.

The times were dark because of the dark lord you-know-who and people were upset and not trusting of other people but there was a couple of people that were pretty nice and fought against the dark side. Among those peopel there was also a couple named James and Lily Potter that fought against you-know-who himself and survived until they didn't. One Halloween you-know-who got really spiffing mad and attacked them in their home and they died, but little Harry Potter didn't. Harry Potter by the way was the son of James and Lily Potter, who was only one year old at the time but he was so brave that the you-know-who attacked him but got smited instead. Now Harry Potter is known as the boy-who-lived and these are his adventures and friends that he made.

The book was rubbish, but the information in that preface made suffering through the book worth it. Harry was alive and supposedly well. Of course a two-year-old couldn't actually tame a dragon and ride it to battle, but Harry was alive, and she could meet him once she got to Hogwarts.


End file.
